Broken Then Together
by darkangel-relly
Summary: Max breaks up with Logan and is very depressed. Alec gets tired of it and finds a way to cheer her up!M/A chapters 4 and 5 up!
1. Alec's Decision

Broken than Together

Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters just enjoy writing about them!

Pairing-Max/Alec

Summary-Max breaks up with Logan and is very sad! Alec finally decides to cheer her up!!!

A/N-This is my 3rd fic and I already have the next few chapters written so tell me what u think and I'll post another chapter tomorrow!!!!

Chapter 1-Alec's Decision

Alec stood in the middle of Jam Pony. It had been a week since the fight that had ended Max and Logan's relationship. Alec was tired of Max's despair and withdrawn attitude. He even missed the daily fights that had ceased after the breakup. That surprised him because he always dreaded them because he was fighting with Max. They were fun though. He got to watch her cheeks slowly flush, her eyebrows furrow, and her fighting stance that he loved. Her hands on her hips only part of the time though because usually she had a finger stuck in his face. Then her nostrils would flare and she'd get that look on her face that said "I know this is stupid but you are stupid so I have to show you what you did so I can rub it in your face." He loved that look. He loved that face. The only thing he wouldn't admit was that he loved her.

"This is going to end right here and now whether she wants it to or not," Alec thought to himself as Max's slumped form came into view. He was tired of her "I don't believe in the male species anymore" attitude.

She slowly moved through Jam Pony to her locker. Right where Alec wanted her.

"Hey Max," Alec said as he moved into his planned position. He had the perfect plan that he knew would cheer her up. If she would just listen to him first.

As she had every day Max just opened her locker and totally ignored Alec's hello. She was sick of him trying to rub the breakup in her face. He just wanted to pick a fight, that would be one fight he wouldn't win.

"I think you should come over to my apartment tonight, be there at 7:00 sharp. No later, and I won' take no for an answer so be there."

Max watched Alec's retreating form as he left Jam Pony for his first run of the day. His statement had caught her off guard and all she could do was stare at the door deciding what Alec was up to. Her thoughts were soon interrupted with a "Bip, Bip," from Normal as he sent her on her way for the day's deliveries. All day she wondered what to do. She didn't see him at all that day and soon found herself at home with nothing to do but get ready to go to Alec's. She still had no idea what he was up to.

A/N-I hope you guys liked it!!! Please review because nothing gives me inspiration like feedback!! The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow!!


	2. Alec's Surprise

Disclaimer-I don't own any Dark Angel characters I just like writing about them.

Summary-Max breaks up with Logan and Alec finds a way to cheer her up!

A/N-Thanks for all the reviews!! I love getting reviews, they are my inspiration! Please, please review.

Chapter 2-Alec's Surprise

Max had no idea what she was doing. Why she has ridden her motorcycle over and was walking up to his apartment.

Earlier she had just blindly gone through dressing. Almost. She didn't know why she had tried on like a hundred different outfits until she had settled on the one she now wore. A black sleeveless shirt that was two inches too short and a pair of extra tight jeans. Why she had chosen that outfit she had no idea. She had no idea what she was doing just a floor away from Alec and his apartment. She wanted to turn around and leave but something told her to keep going so she did.

Now she stood in front of his door. She listened with her enhanced hearing and heard just a tiny shuffling from the room that lay beyond the door in front of her. What made her uneasy was the noises were coming from all over the room. She almost turned to leave but something made her reach out and gently knock on the door. With that done the shuffling ceased from behind the door. Then footsteps could be heard heading for the door. Then the door opened, slowly, until it was fully opened.

"Hey Max," Alec said as he looked her over. His look making Max uneasy. He saw this and a smirk became to appear on his handsome features.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" Max finally said when she had found her voice.

"I guess," Alec said as he stepped away from the opening and let her pass.

Max observed that the lights were off but it didn't bother either of them because Max and Alec were both enhanced with night vision.

Then there was a huge chorus of "SURPRISE" and the shuffling of bodies as they stood from various hiding places. The lights suddenly turned on and Max took a step back, only to run into Alec's chest.

OC stepped forward and took Max's arm and led her around since Max had suddenly lost the use of her legs. All of Max's friends were there like Sketchy, Herbal, OC, and even Krit and Syl. Max visited with them for a while until all of the sudden music started. Max looked up and saw Alec next to a CD player and a huge stack of CD's. He just smiled at her and moved into the mass of dancing bodies.

Max danced and danced, catching up on what had happened to Krit and Syl and what she had missed in her week of moping around. She laughed more than she had laughed in the last month and had the best time of her life.

Slowly the mass of people thinned as some needed at least a little sleep before their shift at Jam Pony started. Finally it was OC, Alec, and Max left in Alec's apartment.

"Well sugar, I got to get some sleep before I have to hear Normal. See you at work," with that OC was out of the door.

Max slowly made her way to Alec's couch and sat down. Alec followed her and sat down beside her watching her face. They were so close that their shoulders were touching but neither moved away. Alec enjoyed the feeling that he felt at that moment.

Max just sat quietly next to Alec. At first she was a little uneasy but the feeling quickly passed and she relaxed. She realized that she could trust Alec. Slowly, so slowly that at first neither realized it, she leaned over against him.

Alec was just sitting there when he felt Max slowly, very slowly, lean into him. Then she laid her head on his shoulder. Alec was surprised and tensed for a second but relaxed against her touch. Then he gently laid his head on hers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suddenly an alarm went off. Max and Alec jumped away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

Finally Max spoke, "Thanks for the party. It really cheered me up. I know I probably needed it."

"No problem," Alec said, his voice low.

Max finally broke the intense gaze and looked at Alec's clock. It was 7:45 a.m.

"I have to go if I'm going to get to work on time," Max slowly said. She didn't want to leave without showing Alec how really thankful she was. So she did the first thing she could think of, she leaned forward and kissed Alec on the cheek. Then Max quickly got up and went home to get ready for work leaving a very surprised and stunned looking Alec behind.

A/N-Hope everyone liked this chapter!!!! I almost have the next one written but I don't know when it will be posted because I have a few very busy days but I will try to get it up as soon as I can!!! Have a good Easter and please, please review!!!!!! J 


	3. Work Then Some Captured Trangenics

Chapter 3 of Broken then Together

Disclaimer-I don't own them! I just like writing about them.

Summary-Max is depressed because she had to break up with Logan. Alec throws a surprise party for her and cheers her back up. Then something unexpected happens.

Pairing-Max/Alec

A/N-Hey everyone! Hope you had a great Easter! I have finally gotten the next chapter up! For all of you that are wondering why Max and Logan broke up don't worry you will find out in the next chapter. I don't know when I will get the next chapter up because I don't have it written yet but I hope to have it up soon! Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 3-Work than some captured transgenics

It had been a week since Alec threw the party for Max. Since then Max was her old self again. There would always be a scar on her heart that was caused by Logan but at least now it wasn't a gushing wound.

Max and Alec still had their fights but now they were playful, flirty fights. Max no longer felt bitter toward Alec. The week before she and Logan broke up Max would have seen a heart-less, selfish, I only care about myself Alec, but now she saw a caring, heartful Alec that could be nice to people every once in a while. He couldn't be nice all the time or that would ruin his tough-guy reputation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max had fenced several different thing (most of which she had stolen) and had bought a computer that matched the ability of Logan's. She had found out that Alec was a computer genius. She had, hesitantly, agreed to let Alec hook it up at his apartment. Since she and Logan had broken up she decided to push him out of her life. She would not think of him. She would not answer her beeper when he paged her. She had even changed it so she could have some peace. She wanted nothing to do with Logan, period, no questions asked.

She and Alec had been working on locating any transgenics they could to make sure they were safe. They had found two already that were in trouble and had helped them escape to Canada. They had checked with five others who were trying to find their way in the world.

Max and Alec both enjoyed this new arrangement (even though they wouldn't admit it was because they were with each other) because they no longer had to go through Logan. It was so much easier now. They also wouldn't admit they were falling for each other…fast. They would soon find out how much they meant to each other though. And it wouldn't be easy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After work one day Max and Alec decided to go to his place to work on locating other transgenics. They felt there was no rush so they had a quick dinner and relaxed for a while watching TV. Soon though they went to work.

Max had mentioned earlier that she thought they should check sector 3. Alec was soon hacked into radio, surveillance, and had a map pulled up of all of sector 3 up on the screen.

"Check the old plastic plant building. I have a bad feeling about it," Max said as she looked over Alec's shoulder.

"Okay, just a second," Alec replied as his hands moved lightning fast across the keyboard.

It only took a millisecond for Alec to pull up the camera that was located on the south side of the building.

"Oh no," they both said in unison.

What was on the screen was not good. White and a few other familiars were escorting two X6"s, three X8's, and one scary looking anomaly.

Max and Alec knew exactly what White was planning to do and were dressed and out the door in 5 minutes. Praying that they would get there in time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max and Alec scanned the building for a way in and soon found one. It had only taken about 5 minutes to get to the abandoned building because they had only been about eight miles away from it. They had formed the only plan they could think of that would hopefully work. They planned to storm White and the other familiars. A surprise attack would be the best bet if they wanted to get themselves and the other trangenics out alive.

When they were inside they separated and got into the position they had planned (Alec had had enough time to get the layout of the building and form the plan). Max was to take White and the other familiars from behind, giving Alec enough time to free the captured trangenics and send them to safety. Then, with their combined strength knock out White and the two other familiars and run for their lives. They know it was a risky plan but it was the only one that might work. The one thing they forgot to think about though was that White might carry and extra gun.

The first part of the plan worked. Max knocked all the guns out of reach. Then as fast as lightning she kicked one of the familiars in the gut, broke the other's arm, and kicked White in the face breaking his nose and several other bones in his face. While Max was hard at work distracting the familiars, Alec freed the transgenics and told them to run, no matter what. Max and Alec soon had White's familiar friends knocked out. That is when it happened. White rounded on Max. He had enough time to look at her and smile, and then he pulled the gun from under his jacket and sot twice at her. That was all he could he could do before he was hit in the back of the head by a metal pipe.

A/N-OHHHHHH a cliffhanger! Hope everyone liked it! Like I said, you will find out about why Max and Logan broke up in the next chapter. I don't know when it will be up though because I don't have it written and I am going on a trip soon and will be gone for 3 days so I will try to have it up as soon as I get back! I hate to keep you waiting like that but it is the best I can do! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review it!


	4. Blood, Tears, and Confessions

1 Chapter 4-Blood, Tears, and Confessions  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters, just like writing about them.  
  
Summary-Alec takes Max to Logan's house to save her life and something unexpected happens.  
  
A/N-I am so, so sorry that I took so long to post this chapter but like I said I want on a trip and then when I got back all my teachers dropped a load of homework on me but I finally got it written so here it is. I hope you like it!  
  
Alec dropped the metal pipe and made sure White was knocked out. Then he rushed to Max. Unfortunately both bullets had hit, one right in the shoulder, the other in her abdomen. Alec saw that both had gone clean through and that she was bleeding heavily. He knew Max would be angry with him for what he was going to do but it was the only way he Max would be okay. Alec picked her up and ran to her bike and speed in the direction of Foggle Towers. He knew that if he didn't hurry Max would die so he speed along wondering what Max would do to him when she woke up, found out where she was, and how she got there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec ran up the steps to Logan's penthouse. He had taken the stairs fearing the elevator would take too long. Max had already lost a lot of blood and he knew he didn't have much time. As he ran Alec prayed that Logan would have the stuff he needed to save Max's life.  
  
Alec finally reached Logan's door and kicked it in. He ran to the guestroom and laid Max's broken body on the bad as he yelled for Logan.  
  
Logan walked down the hall stunned and was almost run over by Alec as he rushed out of his guest bedroom. Logan was about to scream at him but saw his hurt and worried face, and then his blood soaked clothes. Alec didn't give him anytime to say anything anyway.  
  
"Where are your medical supplies?" Alec said in a very rushed tone.  
  
"In the cabinet in the closet by the bathroom," Logan replied wonderingly.  
  
Logan would have asked why but Alec gave him no time as he rushed passed him heading toward the bathroom closet. Logan then made his way into his guest bedroom to see who was hurt. What meet his eyes he would never forget. Max lay bleeding on his guest bed. Only when Logan was about to touch her face did he remember the virus. He moved away and out the door, no longer wanting to see the woman he had hurt so badly a few weeks before lay on his bed and bleed to death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec had finally stopped the bleeding. He knew what he had to do now because he knew that if Max didn't get a transfusion she would surely die.  
  
He quickly got the plastic tubing he needed and put it together. Soon everything was ready so he inserted one needle into Max's arm and the other into his arm. The blood soon began to flow and he sat in a chair by the bed to watch Max's face.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Alec said in a whisper that he knew Logan couldn't hear unless he had Max's and Alec's enhanced hearing.  
  
Then he said, "Please don't die. I need you Max. You'll probably hate me when you wake up and find out where you are but just as long as you're all right. You mean everything to me and I don't thing I could live without you. You showed me how to live in a broken city, cautioned me about exposure, and taught me how to live. I don't think I could have survived without you to show me the way. I can't believe that I'm going to tell you this but you're the reason I wake up everyday. I love you Max."  
  
Then he laid his head on her good shoulder. For some reason he was getting so tired. Just before he fell asleep a single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec was standing in a yellow room. Somehow he was in a suit. He never wore a suit but for some reason he did. There were lights; yellow lights that made the room seem to glow. He didn't know what to do so he just walked around trying to figure out where he was. He didn't remember how he had gotten there, he just was. Then he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
Someone…Max…was walking toward him. How she had gotten there he didn't know and didn't care, just that she was there with him…safe.  
  
Alec just stood where he was, not knowing what to do when all of the sudden music started. A slow waltz started that calmed his thumping heart.  
  
Max was standing in front of Alec now. She knew exactly were she was and what was happening. She had to bite back a laugh when she saw the look of confusion on Alec's face.  
  
"It's all right Alec, dance with me," Max slowly said so it could sink in.  
  
"All right," was all Alec could cough out because his mouth had suddenly gone very dry.  
  
Slowly they began to dance. Neither spoke for a long time they just stared into each other's eyes.  
  
"Did you mean it?" Max finally said. She had to know.  
  
"What do you mean?" a surprised Alec stammered.  
  
At this Max had to smile. Here was though guy Alec with a confused looking face. A man who was always ready with a comeback, stammering and for that matter totally clueless.  
  
Finally Max said, "Before when you were talking to me. When you told me that you needed me and appreciate me…and…that you love me."  
  
Alec didn't know what to say but heard the words spilling out of his mouth anyway. "Every word."  
  
Neither had time t respond because they were drifting away, back to reality.  
  
Suddenly Alec woke up. Logan was shaking him.  
  
"Alec you have to stop giving blood or you're going to kill yourself."  
  
"Okay, okay. I just woke up and you're already giving me orders. Well, I have one for you, go before she wakes up and kills us both." Alec said slowly so Logan would comprehend it.  
  
Then, with a nod Logan was gone.  
  
Alec plugged the tube and the blood stopped flowing. For once Alec was glad Logan was here or he probably would have died. Alec then took the needle out of his arm and Max's arm and sat back to see if she'd wake up. Slowly Max's eyes began to flutter until they were fully open. Then, even slower they found Alec's and locked with his for a long moment. Finally she spoke, "What happened?"  
  
"Well," Alec started and began to explain, "we freed the transgenics from White then we fought and he pulled a gun, shot you twice, then he got hit by a metal pipe courtesy of me. Yes I hit him very hard before you ask. Alec let a small smile pull at his lips.  
  
Alec also waited for his words to sink in then he said, "You should go back to sleep, get some rest, I'll take good care of you."  
  
"Okay," was all Max could say before her eyes shut and her breathing evened. Alec knew she would need all the rest she could get because when she woke up she'd be mad as hell.  
  
A/N-I hope u liked this chapter! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. And if any of you are wondering in the next chapter you will find out how Max and Logan broke up. It isn't written yet so I can't say when it will be up but I will get it posted as soon as possible. Please review! I love reviews! They help me write faster! ( 


	5. The Past and New Beginnings

Disclaimer- I don't own Dark Angel just like writing about them!  
  
Summary- Max remembers what happen between her and Alec.  
  
A/N- Here it is…the long awaited break up scene! I hope u like it and review.  
  
Pairing- Max/Alec  
  
Chapter 5-The Past and New Beginnings  
  
Alec stayed with Max all night and most of the next day. Alec had finally persuaded Logan and Asha to stay at a hotel for a few days so that Max could cool off and recover. Since it had only been a few weeks since she was shot helping a kid, Max was still recovering from that injury. It was almost healed though so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.  
  
It was about 6:00 p.m. when Max started to wakeup. Alec was immediately alert; he had to be ready to restrain her if it was necessary. There was no use in her getting so upset that her wounds would reopen and they would be back where they started.  
  
It was a while before Max was totally alert. Actually she wasn't totally alert because even if she healed fast the pain was only dulled a little. Max looked at Alec and finally said, "Did you have a dream because I did." Max then proceeded to describe the dream as she watched Alec's face. Alec listened to Max and couldn't believe what she was telling him. They had obviously had the exact same dream. Alec didn't like the idea but loved it at the same time because now Max knew how he really felt. Even if she didn't feel the same he really didn't care (he did really but didn't want to admit it) because at least she knew.  
  
"So do you remember having a dream like that or not?" Max said. Alec realized that she was finished talking.  
  
"Yeah," Alec replied. They locked onto each other's eyes and had a silent conversation. Alec saw that Max wasn't sure what she thought of the idea yet and Max saw that Alec had been telling the truth and did really mean what he had said. It was nice to have someone to talk to without having to use words.  
  
After a while Max diverted her eyes to see where Alec had taken her to treat her injuries. At first she couldn't place where she was. Then she realized where she was and the memories started flooding back.  
  
=============Flashback=============  
  
"Alec, I have to go see Logan to see if he has found out anything on the transgenics White kidnapped," Max told Alec as she headed for the door.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Alec asked knowing what Max would find at Logan's. Logan had spilled the beans yesterday and told Alec to try to keep Max away from him for a few days. Alec knew he couldn't force her not to go so he tried to reason with her instead.  
  
"Yes, of course. Even though he said he would need a few days he should at least have something I can look into by now," Max spit out nastily. If she had only known what she would find she would have taken Alec's advice.  
  
*At least I tried* Alec thought to himself.  
  
Max parked her baby outside Foggle Towers and rode the elevator up to Logan floor. She picked the lock easily and strode into the living room. What she saw there would brood her a lot of sadness for the next week.  
  
Logan was sitting in a chair holding the hands of Asha who was sitting on the couch with a belly that was beginning to bulge.  
  
"Wh…What's going on here?" Max's voice suddenly rang out making Asha and Logan both jump.  
  
Logan stood and turned to Max. He knew what he had to do to keep Asha safe so he did it.  
  
"Max, I thought you were dead and after two months I finally gave up hope. I just didn't think I would find you so I gave up." Logan saw his words were taking affect and forced himself to go on even thought he was killing himself as well as Max. "I even gave up loving up. Then Asha showed up and she was everything I dreamed of. Everything because she was normal and I wouldn't have to worry about her getting herself killed or worse…me bring killed. We then got serious and then we…you know…did it. Asha got pregnant and so I have to stay by her side, I don't love you anymore ax, I love Asha."  
  
It had taken Logan a week to get the words right. He had to give Max up for Asha. He hated it but it had to be done and there was no other way without hurting Max enough so that she would never come back. He still loved her but he was going to be a father so he had to stand by his child and the woman who was carrying his child.  
  
Max couldn't believe what a jerk Logan was. She's gone for two months and he already found someone else? She hated him, hated Asha, hated herself for getting caught; she hated the world at that moment.  
  
"Great…so I'm gone for two and you lose faith in me…in us? I hate you and I never ever want to see you again."  
  
With that said Max stormed out of Logan's penthouse knowing she would never return. She speed to Alec's faster that she had ever drove in her life. When she was there she choked out the story between sobs and Alec did the only thing he knew. He held her all night and into the next morning.  
  
=============End of Flashback=============  
  
"You shouldn't have brought me here," Max said coldly to Alec.  
  
If I had taken you somewhere else you would have died. You wouldn't have been safe anywhere else and you know that," Alec replied just as coldly. "Just get some more rest and we can argue all you want tomorrow but I need to rest and so do you." With that Alec laid his head on the bed just inches from Max's own head and he went to sleep. The only reason Max stayed in Logan's house was because she knew if she moved she reopen her wounds and because she couldn't shake the feeling of Alec being so close.  
  
A/N- I hope you liked this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I have a lot to do this week but I will get it up as soon as I can. It will have more Max/Alec action in it for sure. ( Until then…please read and review! 


	6. Stange Happenings

Chapter 6 – Strange Happenings

Disclaimer – Dark Angel doesn't belong to me! Yada, Yada, Yada!

A/N – I haven't updated in a long time but I had a hard summer and a tough start to school but I'm finally getting the next chapter up so enjoy!!

Pairing – M/A of course!

Chapter 6 – Strange Happenings

Max was up most of the night. She laid there not moving for hours but she was happy no to move. She could stare at Alec's perfect features. Those perfect rosy lips and perfect face structure. He was beyond handsome. He was magnificent in every way.

Max finally went to sleep. Alec woke about 6:00 a.m. and got up, careful not to wake Max. He made her breakfast, scrambled eggs, toast and butter, with a huge glass of milk.

"Maxie, wake up and eat some breakfast," Alec said as he gently shook Max. Max was immediately awake the moment Alec touched her shoulder but pretended to be asleep so that she could enjoy Alec's touch. She finally opened her eyes.

"Smells good," Max said. Alec helped prop her up in bed so she could eat. At one point their faces were just inches away and they were staring into each other's eyes. The inches shrank to centimeters. Their lips were almost touching when the alarm clock beside the bed went off making them both jump. They quickly pulled away from each other and Alec went to the kitchen and got Max's breakfast. Max ate it all and demanded more so Alec made her some more scrambled eggs. After that Max was satisfied and Alec sat in the chair by the bed and they had a friendly conversation. They talked about Jam Pony, the world, White, the familiars, the media problem, and many other things. When they finally looked at the clock it was 3:00 in the afternoon. They had been talking for 4 hours straight. The longest conversation either had ever had.

"I can't stay here any longer Alec," Max said piercing the silence.

"Where am I supposed to take you?" Alec asked curiously.

"Well I really don't want to go back to my place because Cindy can't take off work to take care of me. You on the other hand have Normal in your pocket so you could just tell him that you are taking me on a trip for a week and he'll let you go. So, you could take me to your place and I could crash for a week, okay?" Max was asking a lot of Alec because he could really use that week's worth of cash but since it was for Max, he didn't hesitate.

"Fine, but you're going to have to find a way to make it up to me," Alec announced with amusement and excitement. A week with Max, alone, would help with a lot of things, even if it was only for her company.

"Yeah, whatever," Max replied with the same amount of enthusiasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day Alec set to work moving Max from Logan's penthouse to his apartment. He carried Max to his car so gentle and Max was grateful because there was a chance that her wounds would reopen. And, of course, she totally enjoyed the way he cradled her close to his body. After he had moved everything and she was comfortable in his bed, Alec called Logan to tell him he could have his apartment back.

After Alec was done with that he went to his room to see if Max needed anything. What he found made him want to laugh…hard. Max was asleep, curled up with one of his shirts up to her nose. Every time she would inhale she would breathe in his scent from his shirt. He watched her for a few minute taking in her perfect features then he went and took a nap on his couch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alec woke up 2 hours later and he went to check on Max. She was in the same position so Alec decided to take a shower.

He felt the warm water run down his body. It felt like he was washing a week's worth of grim off. When he got out of the shower he felt totally refreshed. He then fixed his and Max's lunch and went to wake Max up so she could eat.

Max felt someone gently shake her awake. She didn't want to wake up. She was having the best dream. Alec had been kissing her, over powering her with his scent. She slowly awoke and opened one eye to look up at the real Alec.

"Lunch is ready," he announced "I think that you should come into the kitchen and eat at the table with me. I will carry you if you don't think you can walk," Alec told her. He was tired of eating at a bedside.

"No, I want to walk but you will probably have to help me," Max said quietly. She never liked having to be helped, even by Alec. It made her feel helpless but she knew Alec deserved to do something he wanted to for a change.

"Good," Alec said. He was happy she had accepted his offer.

Max gently slid the cover away from her legs. Her wounds protested nastily but she was doing this for Alec and the smile that was planted on his face encouraged her. She slid her legs over the edge of the bed so that she was facing Alec.

"Okay, you are going to have to help me from here," Max edged out between her clenched jaw. She hid the pain from her voice and it must have worked because Alec was up and by her side in a second.

Alec went to her left side. Both of her wounds had been inflicted on her right side. Max slid her arm around Alec's shoulder. Alec helped her up and put his left hand on her left side and held her up. He slipped his right thumb into the belt loop on Max's jeans at her right hip to hold her on that side. He felt her stiffen at his touch for a second but she then relaxed.

They slowly made their way into the kitchen and Alec sat Max down. Only then did she let a whimper escape her lips. His eyes were drowned in worry and he looked like he was going to cry.

"Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to. I tried to be careful. I guess I shouldn't have made you walk. I'm so sorry Max. I'm so sorry." Alec let it burst from his mouth without thinking. He watched Max's face and slowly saw a smile appear.

"I'm fine Alec. It only hurts a little. Don't worry so much. I'm not glass you know," Max said with voice edged with laughter.

"Okay but you sure you're alright?" Alec said with still a little worry seeping into his voice. 

"I'm always alright Alec." Max turned his own phrase against him.

"Sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then, let's have lunch."

Max and Alec ate in silence, enjoying each other's company. After they were done they watched some TV and listened to some pre-pulse music by Michelle Branch. 

They had a great time and soon it was time for dinner. Then they went to bed. Alec left Max's bedside for the first time since he had started taking care of Max but not without protest. Max ordered him telling him he wouldn't be any good without a good night's sleep. He finally agreed. He then went to sleep on the couch and Max quickly went to sleep in his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max and Alec were running. They were running though a warehouse. Alec couldn't remember what they were running from but they were running hard. He was following Max through the hallways, twisting and swirling. They finally made it out the door and were running to the fence. They didn't make it.

Soldiers streamed out of the building showering them with bullets. Then it happened. Max fell and took Alec with her. Alec quickly got up and tried to help Max up but she wasn't moving. Then he saw it. Blood was billowing out of her chest and her face was creased with pain. Alec didn't know what to do. He forgot about everything; he only saw Max.

Alec sat on the ground and pulled Max into his lap.

"Max, Max," Alec gently whispered shaking her. Slowly he eyes opened and she looked at him.

"Alec I…" Max choked out.

"No, don't speak Max I have to tell you something. I love you."

"Alec I know. I love you too." With that Max took her last breath and went limp in Alec's arms.

"Max, Max, MAX! No, don't leave me! I need you! I love you! MAX!" Alec screamed. "This can't be happening. No, NO!" Alec then began to cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max couldn't go to sleep. She wished he were there beside her but she knew he needed a good night's sleep. Max just laid quietly and listened to Alec breathing. Soon she realized that something was wrong. Alec's breathing was fast and restless. She realized he must be having a dream.

"I've got to wake him up," Max thought to herself. She knew what she had to do.

Gently, and very carefully, Max threw her covers off of her. Then she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She slid her body until her feet were firmly planted on the floor. Then she slowly and carefully stood up. A wave of dizziness poured over her but she held onto the wall and began to walk to the doorway. Then Alec's voice stopped her.

"Max, Max, MAX! No don't leave me! I need you! I love you! MAX! This can't be happening! No, NO!" Max then heard Alec begin to cry. Then she remembered Alec was having a dream…about her she realized.

Slowly Max waddled over to the couch where Alec was sobbing and tears were rolling down his face. Max finally got to him and slowly sat down on the couch space he wasn't using and leaned over to gaze at his face. Then she put a hand on each of his shoulders and gently shook him calling him back to reality.

"Alec, it's me! Wake up. Come on Alec wake up! I'm right here," Max cooed as Alec slowly began to awaken. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked deep into her eyes. So deeply that Max knew that at that moment he saw her soul. Then slowly Alec's hand rose to touch the smooth skin of her face.

"You're real. You're….not….dead," Alec explained in a whisper.

With that Max reached up and guided his hand over her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, then her mouth. Then she squeezed his hand with all her might.

"Yeah, I'm real, just a little broken. I'm slowly being put back together again though," Max said then motioned toward her wounds hat were slowly healing but at a genetically engineered way.

Max let go of Alec's hand but knew he needed to explore some more, just to be sure.

Alec's hand moved over her face again, then down her arm. Then Alec guided his hand over her wounds feeling the bandages and seeing that she was there, that she wasn't dead, and that it had all been a dream.

"It's ok Alec, I'm here. I will never leave you," Max said, knowing he had to hear it.

"Really?" Alec asked, his eyes questioning Max.

"Really, really," Max said quietly. She then realized that Alec's hand was till on her cheek. She slowly turned and kissed his palm. Then she said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Alec asked looking confused.

"For everything," Max replied.

"No problem…I guessed we switched roles huh?"

"Yeah I guess we did." Max smiled.

Slowly, very slowly, they leaned into each other and their lips barely touched. They pulled away only to lean in again for a very passionate, long kiss.

"I love you," Max said, breathless after the kiss.

"I love you too," Alec said with a burning desire in his eyes. Then he looked at Max and she knew she would be cherished forever.

They fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms, not caring what happened in the future just as long as they were in it together.

A/N – So, how did you like it? Please review because I love getting feedback! And do you think I should continue! This was going to be the last chapter but it you guys want me to keep going I will. Until next time or the next story, gotta blaze! ;-)


End file.
